Portal Opening
& & (Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17) & & (Piccolo and Dende) |class=Energy Wave |similar='Dead Zone Vice Shout Time Machine' }} is a technique used by many fighters to manipulate reality in order to suit their use. Overview Most users create small, combat-oriented portals in order to catch their opponent off guard or evade incoming attacks. In Dragon Ball GT, two users can create a gate between worlds by creating an interconnecting energy beam to each other. Usage In the "Future" Trunks Saga of the Dragon Ball Super, Fused Zamasu utilizes portals while in combat in order to utilize a variety of attacks. In the Dragon Ball Super, the Grand Minister utilizes portals to warp from one realm to another realm. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Seventhree kills several members of a species which possess the ability to create "Warp Portals" and copies this ability from one of them, using it to get himself, Shimorekka and Yunba to Earth. He then uses the ability to get behind Piccolo to copy his abilities, and one more time to get himself and his allies back to Moro. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Janemba is seen as a primary user of portals, for both defensive and offensive purposesDragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. In Dragon Ball GT's episode 42, "A Dangerous Union", Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 use this in order to meet on Earth and merge into Super 17. Their portal also lets other villains escape from Hell.Dragon Ball GT episode 42, "A Dangerous Union" In Dragon Ball GT's episode 45, "Piccolo's Best Bet", Piccolo and Dende use the technique to get Goku out of Hell to rescue his friends from the mighty Super 17. Piccolo states that this technique is a fusion of the mind between two Namekians. After Goku questions whether or not Piccolo can get him out of Hell, Piccolo contacts Dende at The Lookout to create the interconnecting energy beam to each other, which creates a gate between Hell and Earth after several attempts.Dragon Ball GT episode 45, "Piccolo's Best Bet" Variations *'Dead Zone' - A technique where Garlic or his son Garlic Jr. open a singularity to the Dead Zone. *'Illusion Smash' - An attack where Janemba utilizes portals in order to fire punches at his opponent from a distance. *'Springing Forth from Another Space' - One of Janemba's portal techniques where he creates a portal to absorb his opponents' ki blast, and then opens the portal elsewhere to launch it at them. *'Vice Shout' - A technique where the user yells out extremely loudly, cracking dimensional walls and creating a portal. *'The Power of the Dark' - A technique where Evil Bardock opens a portal to the edge of time and space. *'Wormhole' - Specially timed magic based wormhole technique developed by Demigra that cause several time distortions following Demigra's defeat in the Crack of Time. Capable of infecting various people with Dark Magic and transporting beings through time, to further Demigra's plans. *'The Work of the Gods' - A rift in space-time created when Goku Black used the scythe version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer energy blade to attack Vegeta. The energy slash used in attempt to attack Vegeta, as well as some assistance of Goku Black's Time Ring, was powerful enough to tear open reality to create this rift. This rift spawned several clones of Black, all from seconds in the past. The rift can generate more duplicates if destroyed or the clones can regenerate on their own. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Shenron opens a portal to another dimension where Broly resides so Goku and co. can battle him. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba's messing with reality creates holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions and timelines together, which displaces people in time and allows the dead to reclaim their living bodies and return to the living realm. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Demon God Demigra is capable of opening dark portals and create wormholes. He uses one in order to get from the Time Vault to the Crack of Time. Gallery References es:Apertura del Portal Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Team attacks